Welcome to Halloween Town/Fight Oogie Boogie
This is how our Heroes arrived in Halloween Town and how they defeated Oogie Boogie in Ryan's Quest. Our Heroes arrived in Halloween Town in Halloween Form Crash: This sure is a scary place. I bet the people here are scary-looking, too. Sci-Ryan: Don't worry, we're scary too. If they scared us, we'll scared them right back! Crash: You think so? Ryan: Yeah. He think so, Crash. Let's go. They went off and then saw the Heartless, but they are not gonna attack them Mayor: And now, allow me to introduce... The master of terror... The king of Nightmare, Jack Skeleton! Jack Skelelington has Appeared Mayor: Brave, Jack, Bravo! Those ghost will be a big hit at this year's Halloween. Jack: Thank you, Thank you! But their movement still needs work, it's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror. I'm going to consult the doctor. He went off Mayor: Then I'll go attend to the decorations. Our Heroes went off to Follow Jack Jack: I don't understand, maybe the Guidance system was damage in the explosion. Dr Finkelstein: Nonsense, my device are always perfect! He look at the Instructions Jack: Oh! I've got it! Why, of course. The Heartless needs a heart. Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device? Dr Finkelstein: Certainly! A heart's not all that complicated. Jack: To make a Heart, first take a container with the lock. Dr Finkelstein put the Heart and something missing, the Heart needs to be locked Dr Finkelstein: We need a key to this thing first! Sci-Ryan: Ryan, are you sure about this? Ryan: Why not? If we succeed, we won't fight the Heartless, right? Beside, I want to see the Heartless dance, too. Don't you? Sci-Ryan: Not really. He lock the Heart Jack: My! That was amazing! Um, and you are? Ryan: Ryan F-Freeman. But you can call me, Ryan for short. Jack: Well done, Ryan! I'd like you to be part of this year's Halloween. Ryan: Yeah. But what's this, Heartless doing here? Jack: Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently, what's frustrating is I can't get them to dance with me. So the Doctor and I are trying to improve the Guidance system. They show the Ingredients for the Heart Jack: Ok, Doctor. The ingredients for a heart: Pulse. Emotion. Dr. Finkelstein: Terror. Jack: Fear. Hope and Despair. Mix them all together! And we have a heart. Then pull up the Switch and the Heartless lay down Dr Finkelstein: It fail. Maybe, we missing some ingredients. Let's try adding memories... Sally? Sally? Good for nothing, girl. Don't know why I bother creating her, Sally got the memory we need. See if you can track her down. Jack: No problem. Ryan, would like me to come along? Ryan: Sure. Why not? They went off and they saw the Mayor Mayor: Jack! Jack! We have a major frisk! The Heartless are completely out of contract, we can't stop them! Jack: Hmm... Maybe our experience triggered something. Everything, will be fine, Mayor. You have nothing to worry about. They went off and they saw Zero Jack: Zero, have you seen Sally anywhere? Zero is searching for her and he found her Sally: Is something wrong, Jack? Jack: No, everything’s going great. We’re going to have the best Halloween ever. All we need now is your memory. Sally: “Memory”? You mean this? She give it to her Sally: Jack, I have a bad feeling about this. Why don’t you try something else? There’s still time. Jack: Nothing could beat what I’ve got planned! He look at her Jack: Once we give the Heartless a heart, they’ll dance just as I envision it. Sally looks worried Jack: Trust me. You’re going to love it! They left the Graveyard and then Three Kids pop up Lock: Lock! Shock: Shock! Barrel: Barrel! Barrel: Did you hear that? Lock: Yeah, I sure did! A heart! What should we do? Shock: Gosh, you really are stupid! Isn’t it obvious? Barrel: Tell Oogie Boogie. Back to Our Heroes Finkelstein: Yes. This is it. Now, just one more ingredient. We need “surprise” to complete the heart. The mayor should know where it is. Meanwhile Oogie Boogie: A heart? That bonehead Jack is really making a heart? I’ll be jiggered! That works for me! He smiled Oogie Boogie: Ohh, when I get my hands on that... He realised Oogie Boogie: Well, I’ve got no hands, but I’m still gonna nab that heart and control the Heartless. Back to our Heroes Mayor: Ghost rise from those tombstones. Check the tombstones in the order the ghosts appear. If you get it wrong, you’re in for a surprise! They check the Tombstone and the Pumpkins explode Mayor: Splendid! Now go look at the pumpkin. Finkelstein: Yes! This is it! There you go. This time it’s sure to work. Barrel: Ya! He make Dr Finkelstein Wheelchair fell off They take the heart and went off and our Heroes lost them Ryan: We lost them! Jack called Zero him Jack: Zero, after them, quick! He went off and our heroes saw Oogie's Manor Jack: I knew Oogie Boogie was behind this! They went off to find Lock, Shock and Barrel and they found them, they fight them and they defeated them Shock: We were just following orders! Oogie Boogie told us to steal the heart. It’s all Barrels fault! It was his idea to tell Oogie Boogie about the heart. Lock: Yeah, that’s right! Barrel: B-But you guys said— Shock: You should be ashamed! Lock: Oogie Boogie made us do it. We had no choice. Barrel: Oogie Boogie told us not to give away his hiding place. Oh, and we’re not supposed to talk about the lever, either. They went off to find Oogie Boogie and they found it Jack: Oogie Boogie, give me back the heart! Oogie Boogie: You want it? Well, then come over and get it! He swallowed it whole and it make our Heroes look digusted except Jack Ryan: Oh. I think I'm going to be sick! Oogie Boogie: (Laugh) Now, let's see if I can get their attention. Oh, Heartless! He summons two of them Oogie Boogie: This is it? Nobody disrespect me! Nobody! They fighting him and they defeated him and he lose all of his Bugs Jack: So, that heart was a failure after all? Sci-Ryan: Yes, Jack. Let's go back to town. I guess we won't find the Keyhole. They left the Manor and then something shaken Jack: Huh? They Saw Oogie Boogie look huge Ryan: Whoa! How did he get so big? Jack: Look! It’s brimming with the power of darkness! Oogie Boogie is drawing power from those dark globs! Ryan: So we just have to destroy those things, right? They are going to destroy the dark glob and they did it and Oogie Boogie has been destroy and Ryan seal the Keyhole Minutes Later Jack: Sally, why didn’t I listen to you? Sally: Don’t feel bad, Jack. We’ll come up with another plan for Halloween. Next time, we’ll do it together. Jack: I guess we have no choice. We’ll have to cancel the Heartless Halloween festival for now. Ryan: Yeah. We got to get going. Jack: Visit us any time, Ryan, Next year’s Halloween will be the scariest ever! Ryan: Ok, Jack. See you later. Finkelstein: Emotion, memory... We put in all the necessary ingredients. What else do you need to make a heart? What is a heart, anyway? I can’t figure it out. They left this world Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan